


Even With All Your Faults

by themurderscene



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themurderscene/pseuds/themurderscene
Summary: "Hey, watch, I'll break these bottles with this pinecone!"Finn practically giggled, rubbing the back of his head as he nodded, "Sure, sweetheart, go ahead!"And he did, and Finn laughed lightly, this expression on his face like nothing Danny had ever seen, and it made his heart beat funny and breath come up short. Finn must've noticed, 'cause he asked, blue eyes shining into Daniel's, "Hey, little man, what's on your mind that yer starin' at me like I'm some wild animal?"





	Even With All Your Faults

**Author's Note:**

> highly considered just not posting this, but i gotta archive it somewhere. i drunk off my ass writing most of this, so excuse the disgusting content

      After... whatever, happened in Seattle, Daniel's childhood was gone forever, resulting in the forced growth of himself and his big brother, having to watch as Sean grew from his brother into his father, that teenage innocence he'd seen in him fade into nothing—not that he truly understood. Finn had always tried to explain to him about Sean needing his space sometimes, but he never... never truly listened. He needed Sean, too! It wasn't fair!   
      No, no, he shouldn't be so mad about this stuff, it wasn't fair to Sean, but... he was just, so _angry,_ all the time! God, he wished he could understand even his own self, but nobody, not even Finn, could help him understand.  
      So he trained, a lot. By himself. Precision, power, control, all that; Sean spent a lot of time at the farm, with the others, but not... with him. It hurt, so, _so_ bad, and it just made him angrier, so... Fuck, why was he so angry? Ugh, he just wanted to be alone. With Finn, maybe, if he wanted. He was a busy guy, but he always found time for him, even just to say hey. Daniel liked him a lot, more than he'd ever liked anybody; handsome, smart, sweet, caring, no matter what. He trusted Daniel and supported him in everything he did, even if he got hurt in the process—figures Sean wouldn't want him hanging around with him. It was so fucking bullshit, as he'd heard Finn say.   
      Now, they were about to start throwing knives, and he HAD to impress him... even if it meant using his powers to hit the bullseye's! "Woah-ho, Danny, my boy! You're a born natural at the knives!" Finn complimented, yanking his knife and Danny's out of the target. "Now, let's see if you can hit the target without hurting me,"  
      As he handed Daniel the knives, he took an apple he'd brought but never ate and set it on his head, crouching beside the target with a dumb, but cute smile on his face. "Of course I can, duh." Daniel said.  
      "I trust you, Daniel my boy."  
      Finn was so cute that Daniel could barely pick up the knife, let alone throw it, hitting the target by Finn's head, but nothing more. "So far so good! Don't worry, Danny, you'll get it,"  
      Daniel sneered as he watched Finn's eyes widen as he looked towards the path back to the camp—no, this was _their_ time to be together and have fun! "He-hey! Finn!" He cried, smiling wide at Finn grinning at his voice; making his way towards a pile of nature debris, he showed off his soon-to-be-kills of a pinecone and two empty bottles, holding them up as he said, "Hey, watch, I'll break these bottles with this pinecone!"  
      Finn practically giggled, rubbing the back of his head as he nodded, "Sure, sweetheart, go ahead!"  
      And he did, and Finn laughed lightly, this expression on his face like nothing Danny had ever seen, and it made his heart beat funny and breath come up short. Finn must've noticed, 'cause he asked, blue eyes shining into Daniel's, "Hey, little man, what's on your mind that yer starin' at me like I'm some wild animal?"  
      Jumping a bit in place, Daniel grumbled, "U-uhm, nothing! I just, wanted t' make sure you saw all my cool knife skills!"  
      Stepping into his personal space, Finn asked as Daniel avoided his gaze, "Sure, 'n you weren't just thinkin' about me."  
      Daniel blushed deeply, deep brown eyes avoiding Finn's, even as he crouched down to come in close, lips to his ear. "I think about you too, yaknow. In any way you want me to."  
      There was... no way to respond to that, at least, not in any way that Daniel knew how to, besides... "What d'you mean?" He asked, tone weak and almost trembling as Finn touched at his thighs and chest.  
      "I just feel like we have... a strong connection," He leaned in, Danny almost stopping breathing as Finn finished, "That's me, always getting obsessed over people I meet."  
      "I... I don't understand," Daniel murmured, even as Finn's lips brushed over his own and his cheek, hot, weed-stained breath on his skin.   
      "I'm sorry, I just... wanna know, _need_ to know, if you feel the same way."  
      "Like... love?" Daniel asked, earning him a short, sweet laugh and a kiss to his lips, which had his hands gripping his jeans and eyes shooting open wide.   
      "Yeah, sweet thing, like love."  
      As Finn gripped his inner thigh hard, he asked, eyes wet and warm, "Do you feel the same way?"  
      "I... I think I do... feel the same way."  
      No sooner had Daniel said that that he was being kissed, deep and with so much tongue, Daniel's unknown sexual maturity slowly causing blood to flow to his dick as the beginnings of puberty made him aroused, feeling so much more adult, especially as Finn laid him down to rut against him, kissing all over his neck and chest, even as the foliage-covered ground itched the fuck out of his back; his contact felt really, really good, so hot and inviting, feeling him up all over and awakening parts of himself he never even knew he had.  
      As he loved on him, Daniel moaned, "F-Finn, I'm, I'm not go-gonna get pregnant, am I..?"  
      "'Course not, baby, men can't get pregnant, not unless yer actually a girl, which, I wouldn't care either way."  
      "O-oh, okay..." Daniel began, but then he felt fingers work at the button to his jeans, popping it open to deftly yank the zipper down, Finn lifting his hips to make pulling them and his underwear down his legs easier; he watched, sort of ashamed of being so exposed and pressed his thighs together in an attempt to hide his dick, as Finn opened the front of his own pants, revealing his own dick, but it was... _big,_ red at the tip and slightly throbbing, a white substance beading at the slit and running in a line down his length. Eyelids low over lust-blown eyes, Finn beckoned him closer with a hand, and Daniel obeyed, getting on his knees in front of him, gaze stuck on his cock; he'd only ever seen Sean's dick before, but never when it was like this... "You know howta give head, don't you, sweetie?" The older male said in a rough tone, his chest practically heaving; he threaded his fingers into Daniel's unkept, dirty hair and gripped lightly, using it to tilt his head back and force their eyes to meet.  
      "U-uh, yeah, of course I do," Daniel lied, that ever-present need to impress him still at the forefront of his mind.  
      Finn simpered. "Y' just suck on it, maybe use your fingers to stroke it a little."  
      Nodding, Daniel wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to stroke up and down, sloppy motions paired with soft, unsure suckles to the head; Finn's grip on his hair tightened and his free hand came up to rub over his shoulder, little hisses and "oh fuck"'s making Daniel tremble as he sucked him off. Hearing him and doing this was really making his dick throb and balls squeeze, so much so that it felt like he was going to _explode,_ so he pulled back to say, hand still moving on Finn, brows dipped deeply and mouth hanging open, lips slicked with saliva, "Finn... I-I feel really weird... l-like I'm g-gonna..."  
      "Are you gonna come just from givin' me a blowjob, baby?" Finn asked, voice rough and hot, expression even more so.  
      Before Daniel could answer, his big brother's voice asked, confused and almost angry, from somewhere nearby, "What the fuck is going on here?"  
      Daniel jumped, falling back on his butt with his eyes wide, Finn also almost falling back as he turned towards Sean's voice; trying desperately to cover himself up, Daniel yelped, heart racing, "S-Sean! I didn't expect you up so early!"  
      "Now, Diaz, I know what this looks like—"  
      "Is _this_ why you've been hanging out with him so much? So he can use you to get off?" Sean snapped, normally sweet eyes full of fury and posture stiff, stalking over to where Finn was stuffing himself back into his pants, countenance fearful.  
      "No, it's not like that!" Daniel stood up as he yanked on his pants, stumbling over to Sean as he gripped Finn by the collar and lifted him up, fist held at the ready. "Don't hurt him, Sean! He loves me!"  
      "You're _nine, Danny!_ And Finn—" He whipped his head down to him, shaking him a little. "I don't even fuckin' know how old you are, but you _definitely_ have no interest wanting to fuck my little brother, let ALONE telling him you're in love with him! He's a _child!"_  
      "Sean—" Finn began, but he was cut off by Daniel yelling, anger radiating off of every part of his being.  
      "I'm not a fucking KID anymore, Sean! I wanna make my OWN decisions! You can't keep treating me like I'm five!"  
      Shoving Finn to the ground, Sean turned to Daniel, trying his best to be gentle and calm. _"Enano,_ listen to me, I know that bein' out here has made you feel like you gotta be more mature than you are, and you've been doing so well, but it's okay to just be a kid. No matter how old you feel, or act, or anything, you're still only nine, and you're still my little brother—it's the same for me. I may have to be the adult while we're in this situation, I'm still 17 and your brother." He crouched down and held Daniel's shoulders, smiling softly at him. "I'm not mad at you, Daniel, okay? This isn't your fault."  
      Daniel sniffled, tone still angry when he spoke. "I don't understand what we're doing that's wrong... Finn wasn't hurting me..."  
      "I'll explain this to you later, okay? Right now, we need to get ready for work," He stood up, taking Danny's hand and holding on tight. Daniel looked to Finn, whose gaze was on his hands, wide-eyed and unseeing.  
      "If I ever see you talking to, looking at, or touching my brother ever again, Finn, I won't hesitate to beat your ass. We're leaving tomorrow, so until then, keep your distance."  
      "...I'm sorry, Sean. I know this doesn't mean anything now, but really, I... I'm sorry." Finn said softly, not looking at him.  
      "You're right, it doesn't mean anything. Consider your forgiveness me not telling the others what you did."  
      And with that, Daniel was dragged along back to camp, looking back at Finn sitting alone in the clearing, staring after him with guilt and regret etched into each and every line in his face—it was like a punch to the gut.

+

      After work, they did their chores, then went to bed early, Daniel's heart beating fast and hands restless as he waited for Sean to finish getting undressed so that they could have their talk; he'd been a good boy today at work, not complaining or disobeying, staying out of the way as he did his work, and Sean had told him briefly with a small smile that he appreciated him being so obedient—it made him feel good. In turn, he was a little less anxious about this discussion. "Okay, I'm not really sure how to go about talking to you about this, so I'm just gonna get right to the point," Sean said as he sat cross-legged on his mat, hands fidgeting in his lap. "Finn doesn't love you, okay? He was just using you for sex because you're young and he thought you'd be easy to manipulate."  
      "But why? Why would he lie about liking me? Why would anyone do that to someone?" Daniel asked, feeling that ceaseless anger inside of him begin to bubble. "I really liked him... why would he trick me?"  
      "Because men like him only think about sex, and they'll get it from anywhere they can, even if it means abusing a child who trusts them,"  
      Sean scooted closer to him and rubbed his head, sighing a bit. "I know it hurts that he betrayed you, but it won't feel that bad forever. You've got me, and you know I'll always be here for you, _enano._ Okay?"  
      Daniel kind of understood now what Sean was talking about, and why what happened between him and Finn was so terrible; the newfound knowledge had his gut twisting with a horrible sensation, like nothing he'd ever felt before, and it made him so nauseous that he dry heaved. Sean rubbed his back and murmured, "It's okay, Daniel, I get it. You'll be okay."  
      All he could do was cry, held tightly in the arms of his big brother who knew so much, all the guilt over how he'd been acting lately weighing down on him, worsening the disgusting writhing in his insides. He curled up into a ball and let himself weep unapologetically until, after what felt like years, he finally fell asleep, Sean telling him the story about the two wolf brothers who always had each other's backs no matter what.


End file.
